


You're Living In A Bubble

by hemmotoxicity



Series: My Youth Is Yours [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY HAVE SOME CAKE, M/M, but uni got in the way so i wasn't able to, first one shot in this series feat. older!cake, hope you enjoy it either way, i was meant to post this on the 14th, let's do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum never really did mind Valentine's Day, but now he's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Living In A Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Ain't It Fun" by Paramore.

They're at lunch when it happens.

 

Calum and Luke are sitting at their usual table, accompanied by Michael (the transfer student who had somehow managed to add to their party of two) and the poor excuse for a meal they served at the cafeteria.

 

Calum and Michael were talking animatedly about the water blaster the former had received from his aunt and Luke was setting a flower crown on top of his head — nodding along to his friends' conversation and giggling whenever one of the older boys cracked a joke.

 

Simply put, it would've been a pretty standard day for the trio. Except —

 

"Hey, Luke."

 

Three pairs of eyes turn towards the direction of the voice, coming to rest on a smiling boy with a mass of brown curls.

 

"Oh, hi, Liam." Luke greets, the smile spreading across his lips almost as bright as the ones he reserved just for Calum — and that was enough for the raven-haired boy to decided that he did not like Liam one bit.

 

"Listen, I'm having this small get together at my house, and I thought you might want to come. Mel's bringing her guitar, we could all jam, it'll be fun."

 

"You know I can't go to parties, Li." Luke states, smiling apologetically.

 

At this point, Calum wasn't sure what he hated more — the fact that Luke was still smiling at the older boy, or that bloody nickname his best friend apparently had for the other.

 

"It's not a party. Just a few people, like I said. Veronica, Lou — most of the people from Mr. Harris' class. Just think about it, yeah?"

 

Now the boy — Liam — looked like he was doing his best to give Luke puppy dog eyes, and much to Calum's dismay, it seemed like it was working.

 

"Fine, I will." Luke acquiesced, earning a pat on the shoulder and a grin from the curly-haired boy.

 

"Awesome. Thanks, Luke."

 

Calum was just about ready to heave a sigh of relief then, but then Liam digs around in his jeans pockets and pulls out a bag of candy hearts — "Found them!" — and hands it to Luke.

 

"Happy Valentine's, yeah?"


End file.
